Hydrocarbons may be produced from wellbores drilled from the surface through a variety of producing and non-producing formations. The wellbore may be drilled substantially vertically or may be an offset well that is not vertical and has some amount of horizontal displacement from the surface entry point. In some cases, a multilateral well may be drilled comprising a plurality of wellbores drilled off of a main wellbore, each of which may be referred to as a lateral wellbore. Portions of lateral wellbores may be substantially horizontal to the surface. In some provinces, wellbores may be very deep, for example extending more than 20,000 feet from the surface.
A variety of equipment may be used to complete the wellbore. A packer with sand screens and variable chokes may be set in the wellbore. The well may be hydraulically fractured with sized proppant suspended in fracturing fluid. The well may be chemically treated with acids. In many well completions, communicating with a downhole tool to measure or actuate is desirable. The signal may be conveyed by a control line coupled to a tool string.